Snowbound
by Dodonchaka
Summary: 8027. Yamamoto and Tsuna get stuck in a cabin. Guess what happens. ONESHOT... most likely... probably... maybe.


"Sorry Tsuna," Yamamoto said, somewhat meekly his mouth curving into a shy smile.

"Sorry for what?" Tsuna asked.

The two adolescent boys were on the floor in front of a small, portable stove staring intently at the flickering orange flame that danced in their misfortune. Tsuna shifted his gaze at Yamamoto, whose eyes were still on the flame. He could see the little orange flame waltzing around in his hazel eyes.

"Well," Yamamoto started, "if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here on the floor with only a little portable stove to keep us warm." The raven haired boy turned his head to face Tsuna, who sat somewhat far from him.

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed, "How is it your fault that a random snowstorm came from outta nowhere?"

"It _was_ my idea to go skiing," The black haired teenager laughed.

"S-Still…" Tsuna stammered, trying to think of some way to reassure his friend. "I should be the one apologizing…"

Yamamoto looked at his friend, wide-eyed.

Tsuna curled himself up into a ball, in a meek attempt to keep warm. He was wearing an orange winter jacket with basic black snow pants and a pair of mittens. Yamamoto was wearing pretty much the same thing, except his jacket was navy blue, he wore black gloves instead of mittens, and he had blue, one pieced eyeglasses which sat on top of his raven hair.

"I mean," Tsuna began, "You could've easily escaped the snowstorm with everyone else, but instead you trudged back up the mountain just to make sure I didn't trip on a rock or something."

Yamamoto laughed and scratched his forehead modestly.

"Tsuna, everyone would've done what I did! Gokudera was practically trying to swim up the mountain the moment the snowstorm hit." Yamamoto said, smiling all the while.

"B-But, now we're stuck in this random lodge in a mountain with absolutely no hope of surviving…" Tsuna said pessimistically, burying his head into his arms.

"That's why it's my fault…" Yamamoto said trying to console his friend.

"No it's mine."

"Nuh-uh Tsu-na~" Yamamoto said rhythmically, pleased with the rhyme he made.

Tsuna made no reply and for a while the two sat quietly in front of the fire, listening to the howls to the wind outside.

Tsuna felt horrible. He was so useless it was just embarrassing. He remembered how much he struggled to catch up to everyone. He even managed to, miraculously, break his skis when the infamous snowstorm magically appeared. It all happened so quickly. From little, white, flower petals drifting peacefully to the ground, to ravage white bullets that pierced your skin. He remembered the wind forcing him back, powerfully, as he tried to trudge down the mountain to catch up to his friends. His screams were useless against the wind and the last thing he remembered was a strong arm suddenly wrapping around his torso.

"You know…" Yamamoto said, trying to alleviate the heavy mood in the room, "Don't you find it funny that we managed to find this little cabin in the middle of nowhere?" He laughed softly.

"Not really…" Tsuna replied, blushing slightly when he thought about how close Yamamoto held onto him as they battled their way through the snow to find this place. "What's so funny 'bout it?"

"It's just funny!" Yamamoto chuckled. "I mean we're pretty lucky don't you think so? We even have this little stove conveniently placed in the cabin for us."

"Yea that is pretty convenient." Tsuna said, his lips, unconsciously, curving into something of a smile because of Yamamoto's laughter.

"See?" Yamamoto said, his smile growing after seeing Tsuna's smile. "We'll be fine."

There was another small moment of silence. The room was dark, only lit by the small orange glow that came from the flame. Tsuna noticed how tired Yamamoto seemed. His eyes were droopy and had small dark circles under his eyes. Or maybe it was just the fire. Even in the dark Yamamoto looked effortlessly attractive. Tsuna noticed how tight Yamamoto's jacket was. It was probably a size or two too small, and it hugged around the teenager's biceps and muscles. Biceps that carried Tsuna to safety.

"W-What are you staring at?" Yamamoto stammered, seemingly flustered.

"Nothing!" Tsuna said, tearing his gaze away from the teenager. He felt his cheeks warm up from embarrassment, which actually felt nice considering how cold it was. His body automatically shivered from embarrassment.

"Cold?" the black haired teenager asked innocently.

"O-Of course!" Tsuna said a little too loudly.

Yamamoto suddenly scooted closer to the flustered teenager. He rested his head against the brunette and sighed deeply, a soft, visible, puff of air escaping his mouth.

"Me too."

Tsuna noticed a sad tone in Yamamoto's voice. The brunette shifted uncomfortably in his spot, surprising the other teen a little. Tsuna did not like the sound of a sad Yamamoto. He doesn't still blame himself for this mess, did he?

"Don't tell me you still blame yourself for this," Tsuna said worriedly. Yamamoto laughed.

"No, I'm just tired. That's all," He said, trying to reassure the other teenager.

"Liar!"

Tsuna felt a strong hand land on top of his head.

"Really! I'm fine!" Yamamoto chuckled, ruffling the smaller boy's hair. "Mm, you're hair's wet."

"Don't change the subject."

Yamamoto snickered.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt Yamamoto's hands reach in, going under Tsuna's jacket.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked when he felt Yamamoto's cold hands caressing his back. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Wow, you _are_ cold."

"You're not that great yourself!" Tsuna exclaimed, remembering the teenagers freezing hands on his skin.

Without another word, Yamamoto suddenly stood up and went behind the unsuspecting brunette.

"What are you doing?"

Yamamoto said nothing as he sat back down, with his knees up, behind the boy. He suddenly scooted in closer and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's torso. He rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder and pulled the smaller boy closer.

"Yama—?"

"Can we stay like this Tsuna?" Yamamoto interrupted immediately. Tsuna noticed how the tone of his voice suddenly became slightly more serious. "…Please?"

Tsuna flushed. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He managed to force out a very shy and meek "okay," before exhaling deeply. Despite the cold, Tsuna was sweating from embarrassment. He was in between Yamamoto's legs and he felt the crotch area of Yamamoto's pants brush up against his own. Tsuna was not used to such closeness. It was intoxicating.

"…You smell nice…" Yamamoto whispered, his head still resting on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna felt the other boy's warm breath caress his neck.

Once again Tsuna didn't say anything. More appropriately, he didn't know what to say. Tsuna felt Yamamoto's arms pull him even closer than before. He felt the other teen's strong heartbeat against his back, and he wondered if Yamamoto felt his too.

Finally finding comfort in Yamamoto's arms, Tsuna relaxed. He rested his head against Yamamoto's, and for a while Tsuna sat cozily in the teen's arms, happy that Yamamoto was here with him.

Tsuna suddenly wondered how many girls at school longed for Yamamoto's touch as well. Those girls probably stay up late at night dreaming about this very scenario, which secretly made Tsuna happy. Happy that, at least at this moment, Yamamoto was his. He was somewhat ashamed of himself for thinking such things. Tsuna wondered what Yamamoto's wife would look like, much to his dismay. He knew it was bound to happen. With a boy like Yamamoto, he could get himself a girlfriend in the time it takes to cook instant noodles.

Tsuna closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling of Yamamoto's arms around him. Even with Yamamoto so close to him, Tsuna categorized this sign of affection as nothing but friendship and survival. There were times when Tsuna hoped that maybe Yamamoto actually did return his feelings. That maybe that time he slung his arm over Tsuna's head meant more than just friendship. Or maybe that time when he hugged him. Tsuna wished it meant more. But the reality of it was that Yamamoto did that to everyone. Tsuna was no one special.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto mumbled suddenly.

"Y-Yes?"

"…Do you… do you like Kyoko-chan?" Yamamoto asked in a cheerless tone.

"…Yea maybe…" Tsuna lied. It was an easy lie to make. Mainly because it actually wasn't a lie before. He did like Kyoko. He longed for the very things that he now longed for with Yamamoto.

"Oh…" Yamamoto exhaled, almost sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, noticing the depressing tone in his voice.

"Nothing," Yamamoto half laughed half sighed. "I… I just thought that you guys would make a cute couple."

"Oh. Me and her?"

"Yea…"

"Uhm… why?"

"Because," Yamamoto said, pausing suddenly. "Because… you're both really cute." Tsuna felt his heart flutter when he heard Yamamoto call him cute. It meant nothing of course but… it was nice to hear.

"…Do you think Kyoko is cute?" Tsuna asked dejectedly. He felt Yamamoto shake his head, nuzzling more into Tsuna's shoulder.

"No, not really. Well… I dunno. Maybe?"

Tsuna felt his heart sank. He suddenly pondered the idea that maybe Yamamoto would end up getting together with Kyoko. He thought about their marriage. Their love-life. He thought about how Yamamoto would hold her like this instead of him, and Tsuna could feel himself breaking slightly at the thought.

Tsuna sniffed once, and then hugged Yamamoto's arms that were already hugging him. He wished this moment could last forever. Before Yamamoto had to go and live his life without him. Tsuna felt his heart beat faster than before. He hoped Yamamoto couldn't feel this pounding sensation that was coming off from his chest.

"Tsu-Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Tsuna said, his voice cracking a bit at the end.

"No you're not," Yamamoto said, catching Tsuna's lie. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just… I'm just thinking about how great of a couple you and Kyoko will be."

"What?" Yamamoto said, shocked from his friend's revelation. "That's what you're sad about?"

"I'm not sad about it."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said softly. "… So you do like her, hm?" Yamamoto said joylessly, his grip on Tsuna tightening slightly. Tsuna felt Yamamoto's heartbeat suddenly beat faster. Why was _he_ the one that sounded depressed?

"I don't…"

"Then why did you sound so sad when you mentioned her being with me?"

"I-I…I don't…" Tsuna stammered.

Yamamoto suddenly released his grip on the smaller boy. Tsuna felt the warmth and comfort he felt before fade away almost instantly.

"Wait Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, instinctively latching onto Yamamoto's arm that was still around his body, just not _on_ him. "Can we please stay like this a little longer?" Tsuna felt his face flush from embarrassment once more. He felt pathetic. "I… I still feel cold?"

It was an obvious lie and Tsuna knew it. Yamamoto said nothing as he hugged Tsuna again just like before.

They stayed like that for another few minutes before Tsuna finally spoke again.

"You know, I really do think you and Kyoko would be a good couple," Tsuna said, faking a cheerful voice. He even faked a smile even though he knew Yamamoto couldn't see it.

"Tsuna…"

The two boys were now holding onto each other for the sake of holding onto each other. For the both of them, at that moment, the cold seemed almost nonexistent. Yamamoto suddenly lifted his head off of Tsuna's shoulder and rested it on top of Tsuna's head.

"Well I don't think we'd make a good couple at all!" Yamamoto said, in an almost cheerful tone. Tsuna smiled. The happy Yamamoto was back.

"Of course you guys would."

"Nope." Yamamoto said, laughing slightly. "I actually have someone else in mind…"

Tsuna's heart sank again. _So, Yamamoto does have a sweetheart after all_. Tsuna felt an overwhelming amount of disappointment, even though he knew this moment would come eventually.

"Congratulations!" Tsuna forced out, pretending to be enthusiastic. "Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence as Tsuna waited anxiously for the teenager to speak. But, all Tsuna heard was Yamamoto's soft breathing. The brunette thought about how long they stayed like this, and he wondered if Yamamoto even heard him.

"Guess" Yamamoto suddenly chirped.

Tsuna groaned louder than he wanted to, and Yamamoto responded by nuzzling Tsuna's head with his chin.

"I don't feel like guessing," Tsuna mumbled. He was not in the mood of guessing who his crush's crush was. It was an aggravating thing to think about.

"Why not, Tsu-su?"

"Tsu-su?" Tsuna asked bewilderedly. Well it was better than Dame-Tsuna.

"Mhm. You know susu means milk in Indonesian?"

"How'd you know that?" A better question would be _why_ Yamamoto knew that.

Yamamoto didn't say anything. Instead he buried his head into Tsuna's bushy hair, still hugging the smaller teenager. The larger teenager mumbled something incoherent, which caused Tsuna to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto didn't respond, even though Tsuna was waiting anxiously for his reply. "You have a bad habit of not answering, you know…"

"Sorry, sorry," Yamamoto chuckled. Even though Tsuna couldn't see Yamamoto, he knew that the older teen was smiling. "Just forget I said anything."

"I don't even know what you said!"

"Mhm, let's keep it that way."

"Now you just made me curious," Tsuna groaned, much to Yamamoto's enjoyment.

"Sorry Tsu-su," Yamamoto chirped, teasingly.

"Don't call me Su-su. I'm not sure if I like being called… _milk_. It's weird."

"But I love milk…" Yamamoto jokingly whimpered. The two boys continued to bicker with each other, in a friendly and happy manner, about the word 'milk' until the conversation eventually died off naturally.

"You know it's not very cold anymore," Yamamoto mumbled.

"That's 'cause you're hugging me," Tsuna said bluntly. By this time the smaller boy has gotten used to the feeling of Yamamoto around him. Suddenly, Yamamoto's arms moved and held Tsuna in a much more passionate and lustful manner, one of his arms wrapped around Tsuna's pectorals tightly, whilst the other covered his abdominals, his hand a few instances away from Tsuna's groin.

"Hie…" Tsuna gasped, quietly, flustered by the sudden change. "Y-You don't have to hold me like… _that_ you know."

"Why not? We've been holding onto each other for a long while now."

"I-I guess but—" Tsuna's sentence was stopped by the sudden feeling of something pressing against his cheek. It was warm, soft, and a little wet, and caused Tsuna to blush instantly.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered softly to Tsuna's ear, "you never guessed who it was I liked." Tsuna turned to face Yamamoto with a flabbergasted expression, pulling away Yamamoto's arms in the process. Tsuna forgot what he was about to say. The moment Tsuna looked at the other teen's hazel eyes, was the moment Yamamoto placed a quick and innocent peck on Tsuna's virgin lips.

To Tsuna's surprise, Yamamoto's face was a deep flush of pink. It was the first time for Tsuna to see Yamamoto so embarrassed. A whirlpool of mixed, random, emotions churned in Tsuna's stomach. The two stared awkwardly at each other embarrassed, flustered, and unsure of what to do next. They didn't even notice the howls of the wind outside were gone and that there were clear, audible footsteps approaching them.

Yamamoto suddenly held onto Tsuna's cheeks, his eyes filled with lust, or love, or possibly a mixture of both. He pulled the boy closer so that they were face to face, their mouths just an inch away from each other. The black haired boy paused, as if asking Tsuna for permission if this was alright. Tsuna, in response, placed his hands behind Yamamoto's head and closed the gap between them.

Tsuna, completely mesmerized by the feeling and taste of Yamamoto's lips, didn't notice the sound of people bickering outside. As such, he felt betrayed and confused the moment Yamamoto suddenly pulled away and pushed Tsuna to the side.

"Yama—?" Tsuna whimpered, scolding himself for sounding so needy at the moment.

"TENTH?!" The door suddenly flew open with a swift kick made by a silver haired adolescent male.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh my god, IT IS THE TENTH!" Gokudera shouted enthusiastically. He ran up to Tsuna's side and bowed on the floor. "Please forgive me, Tenth! I have failed you miserably and if it were not for my incredible weakness you wouldn't have gone through so much trouble!" Gokudera said, slamming his head onto the floor multiple times. Tsuna instinctively tried to console the silver haired teenager before, suddenly, a familiar figure, wearing black jumped onto Gokudera's head, shoving it further onto the floor.

"Ciaossu."

"Mnmph…" Gokudera groaned.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna stammered.

"We've been looking all over the mountain for you two." The little child said. He looked visibly a little older due to time that had passed after the Acrobaleno Representative Battles. Reborn suddenly glared at the teenager whom he was standing on. "And it's _Neo-Primo_ not Tenth anymore."

Before Tsuna could deny his involvement in the mafia, Reborn suddenly glared at him and Yamamoto.

"You both look surprisingly warm, and sweaty for being in this unheated cabin for such a long time." Reborn said suspiciously, noting the fact that the two teens were red in the face and seemed quite flustered.

"I-I uh…" Tsuna stammered again. Gokudera instantly stood up at Reborn's revelation.

"WHAT?!" the silver haired shrieked. He instinctively pointed and glared at the black haired teenager who was sitting quietly in the corner. "You… You better have no done anything to the Te- the First…"

Yamamoto looked up and smiled at Gokudera.

"Nope, we just kept ourselves warm was all." Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto, who avoided Tsuna's gaze. Tsuna couldn't help but feel somewhat disheartened.

"C'mon you two." Reborn stated. "Let's get out of here. Walking all the way here got me hungry."

"But I was the one walking!" Gokudera complained.

"Don't argue with me."

x x

The walk down the mountain was terribly awkward and embarrassing. Reborn and Gokudera were up in front and, like before, Tsuna was in the back. Yamamoto was next to him, but the two haven't talked, or even exchanged glances, since the cabin. They both stared in opposite directions from each other as they walked down the mountain.

Tsuna thought about how close Yamamoto and him were, and how he wanted it to last forever. He touched his lips with his hand, and closed his eyes, trying to re-imagine the moment he and Yamamoto kissed each other. It didn't last more than about five to ten seconds before Gokudera popped out of nowhere, but it was still something Tsuna wanted to remember always.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said suddenly.

"Yes?!" Tsuna said immediately, a little louder than he expected. Tsuna eyed the Rain Guardian's face waiting anxiously for Yamamoto to speak.

Yamamoto exhaled, a soft puff of visible air escaping his lips.

"Do you… do you want to go out tomorrow?" Yamamoto said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Tsuna smiled. The brunette glanced at Reborn and Gokudera, who were paying absolutely no attention to the two adolescent teens. Tsuna held onto Yamamoto's arm and rested his head against it.

"Yes…"

* * *

**This here is my first fanfic of this series. My need for this pairing is strrooonng, and i CANNOT believe how unpopular it is.**

**Please tell me whatcha think ahaha**

**Thanks to Coldteller for beta-ing. He also writes 8027 stories so check him out if you havent already.**


End file.
